


Of Dresses and Deliveries

by AllMyFandoms



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyFandoms/pseuds/AllMyFandoms
Summary: Emma Swan is the co-owner of a dress shop with her best friend/sister-in-law Mary Margaret. Killian Jones is their unbelievably hot delivery guy. Emma has a crush on Killian. Killian has a crush on Emma. It takes them two years to figure it out. Retail AU.
I do not own this show or these characters. They are property of ABC/Disney.
 
I originally posted this with the intention of making it multiple chapters, but I deleted it and decided to just make it a single story.





	

Emma Swan co-owned a dress shop with her best-friend/sister-in-law, Mary-Margaret, called “Fairytale Fashions.” They carried a wide-range of dresses. They had dresses for little girls, homecoming dresses, formal prom dresses, pageant dresses, bridesmaid and wedding dresses. The shop was Mary-Margaret’s brainchild, combining her love of fairytales with her degree in fashion design and merchandising. Emma was on board with her business degree. She liked the idea of being her own boss and not being stuck at a desk all day working for some major corporation.

What Emma and Mary-Margaret really loved was helping girls of all age ranges be confident in the dresses they wore. They loved to see their faces light up when a girl had found her perfect dress. Currently Fairytale Fashions was in their busy season, springtime. From high school proms, to spring dances for the lower grades. Then prom season turned into wedding season.

Today was Saturday so they were extremely busy. Emma was usually busy calling clients about scheduling their fittings or dealing with the alteration ladies, Granny and her granddaughter, Ruby, making sure that the dresses arrived on time back to the store. Emma liked the behind-the-scenes work more, but since the weekends are their busiest time, Emma was also on the sales floor with the main consultants: Mary-Margaret, Tink, and Aurora.

Emma was also the one who received all the shipments and checked them in. And checked out the delivery guy as Mary-Margaret likes to tease her.

She was busy in the back finding color swatches for a certain material for a bridesmaid dress when the back door doorbell rang. Killian Jones was their usually delivery guy. He was was extremely attractive. He had dark hair and electric blue eyes. And a really nice jawline with black scruff. The first time he arrived for a delivery, Emma couldn’t believe her eyes. He was model material but worked for a delivery company? Then she heard his british accent and she has been a goner ever since. Of course she has never said that to him.

“Hello Swan, busy day I take it?” said Killian gesturing to the packages he just dropped off.

“Ugh, you have no idea. Storybrooke High School’s prom is in three weeks. And of course everyone almost seemed to order their dress at the same time” said Emma checking in the packages.

“Well, Swan, you ladies always do a fine job, there’s nothing to worry about” said Killian as gave her the ipad to sign.

“Thanks Killian, and how is school doing?” asked Emma as she signed.

“Bloody awful, love. My english professor has assigned a research paper as our final. Has to be a 8 page minimum. And there’s less than a month left until it’s due and I have 3 other finals the week it’s due.” sighed Killian leaning up against the door.

“Ugh, I remember him. Professor Gold. He’s just a mean bitter old man. That can’t be easy on top of working 40 hours a week?” replied Emma as she was looking at the manifest.

“It’s not, but I don’t want to be a delivery man for ever.” said Killian who was now just lingering at the store, leaning against the door-frame.

Emma leaned against the boxes he had brought in enjoying this little break from the chaos out on the floor. “So how close are you to your degree?” she asked.

“After this semester, three classes, which I will take this summer. So graduation is in sight.“Then I can hopefully stop being the delivery guy and be a science teacher.” smiled Killian at the thought.

“That will be so nice for you, but you’ll definitely be missed around here.” said Emma with a smile.

“Emma, can you please stop chatting up Killian and come help us up front” hollered Mary-Margaret from the front of the store.

Emma blushed. Mary-Margaret probably did that on purpose. She loves embarrassing Emma.

“I’ll be right there!” Emma yelled back.

“Well, I best be off to my next delivery.” said Killian reluctantly. He loved talking to Emma.

“Ugh, can it be close yet? I don’t want to go back into that madhouse” sighed Emma standing up straight.

“I tell you what Swan, when your prom season is over and my finals are finished, I’ll buy us both a drink” he said with a wink and left.

“See you Monday Swan!” Killian yelled from his truck and then he was gone.

Emma shut the door and just stood there. Drink? As in a date? Or as friends? Did he like her? I mean he did wink?

Emma was pulled from her thoughts as Mary-Margaret yelled for her again. “Emma!”

“Coming!” She knew she was going to be analyzing this in her head the rest of the day.

_____________________________________________

“So has Killian finished his paper yet?” asked a curious Mary-Margaret while giving her a stack of invoices.

“He told me last week that it is due this Friday, so two more days” replied Emma as she input the invoices in the computer.

“So…..does this mean you two are going on your date soon?”

“It’s not a date. It’s a drink and I doubt he remembers saying anything about it.”

“Well, why don’t you ask him about when he comes this afternoon?” asked Mary-Margaret.

“I don’t want to make a big deal about it” Emma said hoping that she would drop the subject.

“No, you’re afraid to get your hopes up” said Mary-Margaret and with that she headed back out to the sales floor.

___________________________________________

“No, you’re afraid to get your hopes up” Mary-Margaret’s comment was in Emma’s head the whole day. Emma has always had a crush on Killian since he first was assigned to their delivery route two years ago.

_The back doorbell rang in the dress shop and Emma rushed to the back, the delivery guy is usually never this behind on schedule. Emma unlocked the backdoor, “Jefferson, you’re never this --. Wait, you’re not Jefferson.” she trailed off when she saw a man who wasn’t Jefferson. This man was way better looking than Jefferson._

_“No, I’m not Jefferson, I’m Killian Jones. I will be taking over this route for the foreseeable future as Jefferson was sacked about two hours ago” replied the new guy. And he was British. Hot and British. Emma did her best not to stare at him while he unloaded the boxes from the truck and rolled them in the backroom._

_She was trying to focus on what he was saying. “Apparently he came into work this morning hungover and started fighting with our boss, Robin, when he wouldn’t give him the keys to the delivery truck. So Robin fired him” said Killian. “And my apologies love, I promise this is the last time I’ll be late with your deliveries” said Killian as he handed her the ipad to sign for the packages._

_“Well given the circumstances of being just thrown on the route a couple hours ago there is no need for you to apologize” said Emma as she handed the ipad back and their fingers briefly brushed._

_“Thank You, lass. And what’s your name?” Killian asked while closing the back of the truck._

_“Emma Swan.”_

_“I’ll see you tomorrow Swan” and with that he got into the truck. She loved his bright blue eyes and dark hair. I definitely can get used to the new delivery guy._

“Swan!”

“Swan, open the door!” Emma had been completely taken with her thoughts that she never heard the back doorbell ring. She ran to the door and unlocked it.

“Sorry, Killian. I got lost in my thoughts and completely zoned out” said Emma.

He flashed her a smile, “No worries love, I’d gladly wait for you” As he wheeled the boxes in the back. Emma blushed at that.

“How’s the paper coming along?” asked Emma, deflecting the comment.

“Robin let me off early yesterday after I finished the route and I finished it a little after midnight” said Killian.

“Yay! Congrats! Now you never need to see Gold again!” exclaimed Emma as checked in the boxes. Killian leaned up against the doorway,

“Yes and I need to celebrate not seeing the bloody git ever again.” Killian began to scratch his ear in nervousness, “So, Swan I was thinking Friday, after we are both off of work that we could perhaps grab a drink and possibly dinner too?”

Emma just froze. He didn’t forget. And he wants to get dinner too.

Killian was afraid that maybe he had been reading Emma wrong along and that she didn’t want to get dinner with him. And her silence was not helping him get over this fear. He scratched his ear again and stumbled with his words, “Or maybe….Mary-Margaret and Dave can come...we can just go to the bar...hangout as a friend group…”

Emma stood up and faced him. Be brave. “I would love to go out to dinner with just you friday night” she said really fast. Real smooth.

Killian’s entire face lit up in happiness, “Can I pick you up at 8pm?” he asked.

“That sounds perfect” she replied.

“Well, then it’s date Swan” he flashed her a smile and left.

Once the back door closed Mary-Margaret ran in the back, clearly she had been eavesdropping. “I told you Emma that he didn’t forget!” exclaimed Mary-Margaret. “Oh my gosh, we have to go shopping, I’ll text Ruby and tell her to meet us at the mall after work!”

Emma knew that Mary-Margaret would be way too excited and that she had probably already texted Ruby. “Fine. But I get the final say on the outfit” said Emma. ______________________________________________

Friday finally arrived after the last two days felt like an eternity. Mary-Margaret had told her she could go home early so that she could get ready for her date. So, Emma went home took a shower, she curled her hair and then did her makeup, going for red lipstick to pop against the little black dress and heels she opted for.

Promptly, at 8 o’clock, she heard a knock on her door. Killian was here. She took a deep breath and opened her door. Killian stood before her in a slim black suit, with a white dress shirt and red tie. She thought Killian looked hot in his delivery uniform, but Killian Jones in a suit may be her newest love.

“Swan, you look incredible” he said breathlessly as he handed her a rose.

She blushed and accepted the rose, “Thank, you clean up nicely yourself” she said as she beckoned him to come in while she put the flower in water. He waited in her door way for her to get done.

“Are you ready, love?” asked Killian. Emma nodded and grabbed her clutch by the front door and they headed out.

Killian stuck out his arm for her to hold as he led the way to his car. Killian opened the door for her.

“Such a gentleman” smiled Emma.

“I’m always a gentleman” he replied with a wink as he closed the door.

They rode in comfortable silence on the way to the restaurant. She had no idea where they were going.

They pulled up to Geppetto's, the high-scale italian restaurant in town. She had always dreamed of going there as italian food is her favorite, but the wait-list is full for months at time. Killian pulled up to the valet, helped Emma out of the car, and then gave his keys to the valet.

“Wow, I’ve always wanted to go here. How did you manage this on such short notice?” asked Emma, she still couldn’t believe they were here.

“Geppetto’s actually my neighbor. I helped him build his son a boat for his birthday and he owed me one. I’ve just been waiting to cash in my favor” replied Killian with a smile.

Once they entered the restaurant, they were promptly seated by the hostess. A bottle of wine was already waiting at their table, compliments of Geppetto.

“I just want to say that I’m really impressed so far with this date. I love Italian and have been dying to try this restaurant” said Emma.

“Well, love you could’ve asked me out on multiple occasions” teased Killian.

“I never knew you were interested” said Emma shyly.

“You wound me swan, I know I’ve not been in the dating game for a couple of years, but I thought I was flirting with you these past two years. I’ve wanted to take you on a date since the first day we met” said Killian.

Emma grabbed his hands on top of the table and held them, “So have I” she replied with a smile.

Their waiter arrived to take their order. They both settled on two different dishes but agreed to share them with each other. They talked about everything. Killian told her a hilarious story about a time he caught Robin sneaking around with Regina. She told him more about being adopted by David’s family. They both had a fantastic evening together and didn’t want the evening to end.

_____________________________________

Later that evening Killian had walked her to her door and they were standing on her porch.

“I had a fantastic time tonight Killian, thank you for everything” said Emma as she fiddled with her clutch.

“Aye as well Swan, I look forward to our next date” he replied.

“Me too” she said as she stepped closer to him. He met her the rest of the way and pulled her into a kiss. She reciprocated immediately and threaded her fingers into his hair pulling him closer to her. She had never felt like this when kissing someone, the need to have more.

Emma broke away first gasping, but Killian spoke first, “That was-”

“Not over yet” replied Emma as she took her key out of her clutch and unlocked the front door. She grabbed Killian by the tie and brought him into her apartment.

“Swan, what are we doing?” asked Killian a little confused.

“Making up for lost time” replied Emma and she started kissing him passionately again.

“I do love the way you think Swan” when they both needed to breathe.

______________________________________

When Killian woke up the next morning and saw Emma laying next to him curled into his chest he determined he was the luckiest man on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
